Hush
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: Some time after his Twilight Princess journey is complete, Link finds that there is a double of him running around. However, none can tell that it is not the real him. Through a series of tricks and manipulation, his reflection makes himself known and finds that Link is much too entertaining to pass by.


He sat the pot down on the table in confusion. What made Malon think that he had left his house that day? He had not. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he plopped down on the bed. Something was niggling at him in the back of his mind about what she had said...

"You weren't looking well, Link. You looked gray, and wishy washy. But you seem alright now! brought some soup for you to fight that cold you've caught. Bye, now!"

Not looking well? He _felt_ alright...

A knock sounded at the door, but when he opened it, nothing was there except for the wind and the rain. It was really coming down out there.

He went to his small mirror on the wall and examined himself carefully. Nothing seemed the matter. Returning to his bed, he reached for his ocarina...

But it moved away from him. He tried again and it clattered to the floor. He gasped and kept trying, chasing it around the room in what could be seen as a complex waltz. That is, until he heard the voice.

It was laughing at him.

His brows furrowed as he scanned the room. It was bound to be somebody outdoors.

Suddenly, the all but forgotten ocarina began to play Saria's Song.

It was impossible! It was wrong! It had been 2 years, since anything had come up. His past was practically dead and gone.

"Don't look so worried," a voice called mockingly. All the shadows in the room drew to the ocarina, and from them materialized his red-eyed reflection. Disdainfully, he set down the ocarina and cocked a brow. "You won't even talk to _me_? That's upsetting. I suppose a visit from me wasn't in your plans for tonight."

Link glared at his familiar foe. They had fought so much— not in this lifetime, necessarily— that their souls would jump when they saw each other.

"You know," the Dark Link said casually, "You and I seem to go too far when we're together, but at the same time, never far enough." The shadow arose and stood in front of Link, who remained silent, but irritated.

"You know that you can talk to me, right? I am, after all, your other half. The devil of the angels. The bad in the good. The cruel inside the kind. The arrogant to the humble... The Brute to the Link."

The elf shook his head in disgust at his doppelgänger, who continued to move ever closer to him.

"I've noticed something about you, Link, that nobody else has. While your silence makes you seem understanding, the sounds you make when you exert energy— the ones no person could ever properly spell out in words— makes you a bit more barbaric than anyone wants to realize."

Standing nose to nose, Brute stuck out his tongue and ran it across the blonde's lips. Link choked back a yelp of shock and scooted away to his ocarina, still on the floor. He picked it up and set it on the table.

"If only Ganon or someone had that dark mirror... I'd love to have us copying each other. The things I want you to do to me I can only imagine you doing back. But if we were to pull _you_ out of the mirror, it would be _you _copying _me_, now wouldn't it?"

He dissipated and Link stood in the center of his kitchen area alone. Just as he knew it would, his soul ached for the apparition.

Exhausted, he climbed the ladder to his room inside of his tree-house and blew out the lantern, changing into a pair of shorts that he could sleep in. He shimmied back down the ladder and crossed around the table and 2 chairs to his bed.

Abruptly, a whisper traveled around the room.

"_The less light, the more darkness... The more darkness the more real I can be._"

Trying to ignore the voice, he rolled over see Brute's red eyes staring at him.

"Ah!" he choked.

Brute grinned, white teeth bearing against his gray-black skin exotically. His mouth still, a whisper whirled around them again.

"_That's the most talking I've ever heard you do. Link, say something more._"

Anger etched into the blonde's face, his mouth remained firmly shut.

But not for long. Something underneath his wool blanket was touching his chest. He shook his head and pushed the hand away.

"_I'll be quiet if you just. Let us. Have. Some fun. I may be ethereal, but I can still feel. I still WANT things._"

Brute persisted with his avid touching. but realized that he wasn't enjoying how one-sided it was turning out to he grabbed one of Link's hands— his left one— and guided it around his body. Already, the dopplegänger's hair was sticking to his face.

Roughly, Brute squeezed Link's ass, emitting a deep gasp from the blonde. He moved his hands up his arms and into his hair, pulling on it just as hard.

Still not satisfied, the phantom placed the blonde's hand upon his impatient arousal, and moved it in a gentle stroke. Link at last took up the motion in his own, and roses bloomed into his cheeks. Link put a finger to Brute's lips, who was about to let out who knows what. "Shhh!..." he hissed softly.

Brute fumbled around for what the blonde left unprotected and became slightly aggravated. Link was so determined to keep him quiet. How was he to ask for the stupid elf to take off his shorts!

He began to rock the shorts down the blonde's slender hips, and taking a hint, Link wiggled out of them and kicked them down to the end of the bed. He tensed as the darker wrapped a hand around him, making his head spin and throb. Brute slithered ever closer, their chests touching, as well as everything else. A decision was made when they hungrily glared into each other's eyes, and their lips met in a confused explosion of desires. The blonde wrapped his arms around the darker, but he dissipated. His eyes searched for him, but he could not see him.

Suddenly a warm, wet sensation began down below. He pushed a hand into Brute's hair, wanting more, an expression of baffled lust plastered on his face.

Having reappeared in front of the blonde's face, the raven skin pushed his fingers past the petite elf's lips. Naturally, having never gone through this before, the humble hero just let his reflection's digits sit in his mouth. Questioningly, he ran his tongue along them. Brute gave no signal that he was doing well, but rather pushed him onto his back.

The phantom pulled the blonde's legs apart and into a bent position and slowly inserted a wet finger into his entrance.

"Ah!" Link cried. "N—" Just as the blonde had done to him, Brute shushed him and continued. He pushed in the other finger and curled them slightly, brushing against his sweet spot. The blonde fisted his sheets in his hands, trying not to panic. He couldn't decide if the feeling was torturous or enjoyable. And it just as well could have been both.

Carefully, the darker withdrew and his fingers and put himself in a position for more pleasure than he was getting.

Gently, nervously, Link placed his hands on Brute's hips, who had all but mounted him. He bit his bottom lip to a rose red in anticipation as the phantom breathed heavily above him.

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling much to exposed under his other's lust filled gaze. In a painfully slow movement, Brute slid himself in, Link whining softly. He released a held breath and drew himself back out, shoving in with a bit more energy.

"Hnnngh...!" the blonde choked.

The phantom had intended to take his time, but the ever silent one tightened his grip on his waist and dragged him back in.

Catching on, the darker moved faster, harder increasing the intensity in the air. The elf dug his nails into his reflection's skin, piercing it as his back arched off of the mattress.

To the unknowing ear, it would sound as if the two were killing each other, and they were, in a way. But they knew otherwise. The tension in their bodies continued to achingly grow, their skin tingling with desperation.

It was the blonde who felt it first. His body was locking up, and he could feel pressure starting to build rapidly. His muscles started to clench, and he wasn't positive if this was something he wanted to stop, or... to let it happen. Wave upon wave of bewitching bliss came over his body, his back continually rolling up off of the bed. He squeezed bruisingly hard on Brute's petite frame, meeting the other's thrusts mechanically. He gripped the phantom to get him to stop, bringing the overwhelming sensations to a near halt. The elf's eyes widened as he examined the other's body. Trembling. But still there was a look of ecstasy on his face.

At last, they started again, and it was much sooner that those sensations began to build. They both were biting their lips, eyes screwed shut.

"Uhngh..." Link cried. What the hell? He did not know what to do. The waves kept coming back. Let it pass or hold it back? His body was having a hard time deciding. He'd slowed it down once, but he wasn't sure he could survive it again. As before, the waves began to plummet over him, his body cramping and spasming into the white-haired god above him. He felt himself beginning to drown in the feeling, tingling throughout. His grip on his reflection began to loosen, and then tighten, and loosen again... His mind went hazy. His vision, blurry. He knew he was screaming out, but he couldn't exactly prevent it. Then, suddenly, for a brief moment, his mind cleared, and his vision zeroed in on the red eyes above him, and the contractions hit so hard that he... That he...

A prominent heat blasted through his length, and in turn he felt the same thing fill him inside.

The two clawed each other fiercely through it. It was dizzying, what dopamine could do to the body.

So dizzying, that it could be addictive.

_"I stayed quiet for you. But I need more._ "

* * *

Thus it ends.


End file.
